Mockingbird
by xoemzxo
Summary: Due To Errors Re-Posted. Draco and Hermione are chosen to go to a muggle high school to learn about muggles. Schools change and so Feelings! Please R&R! Alot Better Then It Sounds.. I Promise! Chappie 7 Up!
1. Scizzors and Sexyness

Ok so here's the first chapter of my story… I really hope you enjoy this I worked very hard on it, and though the idea is kind of strange I really hope you enjoy it!

Luv..

xox

* * *

Chapter 1: Scizzors and Sexyness

It was a dusky afternoon in the cramped muggle studies classroom. The students were all scrawling down the notes on the charcoal chalkboard as Professor Phillips talked on about that nights' revisions. At a table, a rugged, earthly brunette sat, jolting from word to word on the notes as quickly as possible. Her brown eyes peaked up only to glance at the chalkboard for seconds, before glancing down again to her notes.

Her bushy brow was shaped into a concentrated form, and her lip curled in rapidness. Hermione sighed and dropped her quill, as she shook her bushy brown locks and glanced up at the young teacher wit the blond waves of hair.

"Alright Class," he announced, clasping his hands together and looking around, giving a spiteful glare at the blonde sitting behind Hermione who had scissors in his hands and was reaching towards the brown hair in front of him.

"Draco Malfoy!" he yelled, causing Draco to jump in his seat and look sheepishly down at his desk, his hands dropping the scissors ask they fell with a _clunk_ on the desk. Hermione shot a glare back at the boy as she smoothed the back of her hair, checking that there was still hair.

"Why are you even IN Muggle Studies Malfoy? I thought you hated all non-pureblood thing."she shot at him, as she realized her hair was fine and she dropped her hand to her desk.

"Just to annoy you, mudblood" he answered dryly, snarling his upper lip at her.

"Enough you two, As I was saying.." Professor Phillips said, clearing his throat and giving them both hazardous looks.

"Hogwarts own' Deputy Headmistress's sister is a squib. She lives in Canada, and is a Headmaster at a muggle high school." He began, sitting down on his desk and rolling his hands as he talked.

"As you are the advanced class in Muggle studies, the teachers and I send the best two students every year to Canada for 8 months. So, two of you will be leaving in two days on a train to catch a "airplane"(he said" airplane" slowly) to fly to Canada and attend the high school with Muggles!" he finished, grinning and looking around as the class buzzed with excitement. Hermione's fists were clenched in excitement as she thought of the prospect of going back to a normal, magic free life. Canada, though not Britain, was a start. Her daydreams of mathematics and geography were ended by the sound of Professor Phillips clearing his throat.

"Yes, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I am glad to present this honor, no this _privilege_ , to the two best students in this class. They have both shown constant academic knowledge and understanding of this subject. Hermione Granger.." he began, but Hermione was already on cloud nine. She was completely numb from the feeling of pure excitement. Nothing could bring her down, nothing could change this amazing feeling she had..

"-And Draco Malfoy."

Hermione shrieked mentally, cursing the bad luck and turning around to see a smirked Malfoy. His face was disfigured with over mounting pride as he smiled.

"Guess we get to spend quite a while together, don't we Granger." His bemused voice sounded as he grinned. The rest of the next ten minutes were a blur with mixed emotions to Hermione. She sighed as the bell rang, as she quickly packed all her books and ran out of the class, without a second word to Malfoy or the rest of the class.

--------------------------------

---------------------------------

Hermione packed her bags as she looked at the clock, it was her last few hours at hogwarts. Harry Ron and Ginny had been sad to seen her go, but were happy that she had received this opportunity. She hadn't seen Malfoy since the Muggle Studdies class, as she had been busy the last two days packing and sending owls to her parents. It was her last night in the castle, and her and Ginny were planning a girl's night. Hermione sat on her bed, her legs crossed against the quilted blanket and as her head perked up as she heard the sound of the door opening.

A small red-headed girl walked into the room, her arms pilled up with magazines with pictures of beautiful girls with perfect hair and make up of all sorts. Hermione gave the girl a quizical look as Ginny deposited the books on the bed with a small _thump_.

"What?" Ginny asked, her voice perking up as she laid her body down on the bed and started to scatter through things she had just brought, fishing out a magazine and grinning at Hermione.

"Why all the.. things?" Hermione questioned, as she titled her head and her eyes grew as Ginny grinned in her direction.

"New school, new look." She said simply, as she deposited the magazine and brought out eye liner, and as Hermione brought her head back and flared her eye brows.

"Ginny.." she warned as she backed up, and as her mind became a total blur as Ginny began to change the girl, into a woman.

--------------------------------

Draco impatiently stood in the foyer of the castle with Professor Phillips, waiting to late Hermione Granger. He was sporting baggy jeans that had "ecko" sewn into to rim, and a t-shirt that had "G Unit" written on it. His blond locks savagely swaying loosely on his forehead and his brilliant blue eyes looked up the stairwell as the beginning to rise sun casted a silhouette of a girl walking down the stairs.

She was an angel. Her straight brown locks flowed down to her chest, which contrasted against a pale pink v-neck sweater that read "Lovers Point 69". Her thighs were drawn into tight black jeans and were accessorized with a hot pink belt. Hot pink converse shoes where noticed as he looked the curvacious girl up and down. As she began to come closer into view, he noticed her soft brown eyes were highlighted with black mascara and blue eye shadow. Her small lips were painted with a gloss and her skin was glowing in beauty.

"What are you looking at creep." The girl, who had an oddly familiar voice snapped, her eyes glaring daggers at the boy. He shrank into complete denial as he realized who the girl was.

It was non other then Hermione Granger. _Or should I say, the new hermione granger._ He thought to himself and smirked, as Professor Phillips nodded at Hermione and Draco, as they left Hogwarts with a final glance. The two looked at each other for a moment, and nodded as they made their way out to the new adventure that was laid down before the two.

---------------------------------

w00t oh la la! Hermione's Hot **sizzle** next chappie up soon PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Draco: If you love me you'll review

Fan Girls: **All Press Review buttons.. a million times**

Hermione: Oh My…

Draco: I Knew It! Im A SEX GOD!

Me: I agree with Draco on this one Herms..

Hermione: I Think We Should Apologize to everyone who read before and reviewed.

Draco: I Give you sorryness..even though you ARE Muggles.. pouts

Me: Oh, I think in a few chappies there'll be a certain muggle you want winks

Draco Hermione and Emily: We Are Sorry. Please Dont Be Angry

Draco: Oh God..Im Friends with a Muggly and Mudblood.. Daddy Wont Be Please

Ok Enough conversations.. thank you and a million sorries! huggles

Love You All!

x0x--Emz--x0x


	2. We Dont Want You HereWE WANT YOU HERE!

Here it is! Chapter two..REVIEW!!!! an apology to all my fans. is VERY messed up! Thank You For All Your Magnificent Reviews! I Love You All.. Heres Chapter Two!

* * *

×.We Want You Here... NOT HERE!.×

The long airplane ride was spent wordless, as the two preoccupied themselves with crossword puzzles, muggle magazines and muggle music. Professor Phillips had provided them with muggle magazines to study the trends, music and lifestyle they must accomidate to. They both fell asleep, and were both awaken by a tiny, hunchbacked man with gray hair hitting their shoulders yelling "we're here. Welcome to Ottawa." They both peaked out the window, and saw trees blowing as they grabbed their many bags and jumped out of the tiny silver plane. They walked out, and were hit with a burst of wind as Draco swore and Hermione shivered and covered her arms as they walked inside the packed airport. They walked through the corridor, as they saw a bald man holding a sign that read "Hermione Granger And Draco Malfoy". He had a hooked nose and tiny brown eyes, as they both noticed him they walked over.

"Hello…Our names are on your sign." Hermione greeted, smiling excitedly as she realized this must be Professor McGonagall's brother. Draco simply glared at the man in pure disgust and raised an eye brow at Hermione's too nice attitude.

"You must be the two exchange students from England. I'm Mr.Wiley. You will be living two apartments down from me, and I will be your general care-taker while you visit us. Please follow me to the car." He motioned, his hand extending and pointing past a group of people hugging and exchanging kisses to the airport's parking lot. They walked out into the blustery weather as they noticed Mr.Wiley walk to a silver Jeep and open the trunk of the Jeep. The students packed their bags tightly, as Draco ran to the front seat, taking the passenger seat and sticking his tongue out at Hermione in the back. She rolled her eyes as Mr.Wiley shut his door and buckled his seat belt.

"Now, you two are here on strict rules. No magic in front of anyone except for you two and I, no talking about Hogwarts or magic and no cheating with magic to do well on tests and such. You two are here because you were chosen out of hundreds and you two were the best. I expect you to be here-"he told them in a harsh, nasally voice. He stuck his hand over his head, as if he were indicating he wanted them in a high place

"-not here." He finished, placing his hand lower, and finishing the lecture as he pulled up to the apartment complex. They took their bags from the trunk as the two looked around at black walled apartments as they looked it up and down with a disgusted glare placed on their faces. They dragged their feet in as Mr.Wiley smiled and opened the door with his key.

"You both have a key." He said, handing them both a bronze painted key as they both took the key and pocketed them. They walked up the long staircase as Mr.Wiley talked non-coherently about un-important issues. As they rounded the staircase they saw a long crimson and gold covered corridor, reminding Hermione very much of the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked down the long hallway and stopped at door 13 as Mr.Wiley handed them both another key which was to their door. Draco stuck his key in before Hermione could get the chance, as he smirked and pinched her skin as she yellep and dropped her bags. Mr.Wiley gave her a confused stare as Draco opened the door and dropped his bags on the ground. Hermione glared daggers at the boy as she picked up her bags with slight anger and pulled her way through the doorway with Mr. Wiley following the two.

"Ill be picking you both up at 8:45, and recommended waking up time is 7:30. School begins at 9:10. The name of your school is Canterbury high school and you are in grade 12. That is all, get sleep now. If you need me Im in room 12." He told them, his voice harsh and commanding as he shut the door without another word, leaving the two enemies together.

"Malfoy, we're gonna be stuck in this hell-hole of a room for the next 8 months together alone. So let's truce. There's no slytherins to impress anymore, and no Harry and no Ron to bitch around. So let's just try to be civil for the next 8 months. Then when we get back to England you can go back to your old bitchy, pretty boy self." she said with a snap, picking up her bags and looking around the apartment and frowning at the simplicity of it.

The room was brown tinged and had a ugly dark brown couch and small gray television on a table. The kitchen was next room over and was orange and white and had all the normal kitchen necessities.

"Fine, Granger. I'll hold my tongue, if you hold yours. Don't expect me to be nice though." He hissed, also grabbing his bags before walking straight across the little walkway between the kitchen and the television room and walking down to see three doors. Hermione followed him, as she opened the door in the middle, and groaned as she realized it was a washroom.

"The washroom is connected between both of our rooms. So knock whenever your about to enter the washroom." She mumbled to him unenthusiastically as she slammed the door and heard him mumble a yes before he shut the door on the right of the washroom. She sighed, as she took the door on the left as she entered a room with a mattress and a mirror. It was the simplest room she'd ever seen. She sighed as she dropped her bags on the ground and fell onto the bad, as her eyes closed into a dreamless sleep before she her head even hit the pillow.

Hope you like it! !

Draco: All My fangirls..REVIEW!

Hermione: How about if they review, you sing "Goodies"

Draco: I Bet You Want My Goodies…Bet You thought about it he sings in a high terribly off key voice

Emily: How about you don't sing.. but they review anyways

Draco: Hold Me Hold Me Love Me Love Me..

….Silence….

Draco: I Mean REVIEW!

Emily: ALSO! If You Review You'll Get A Shout Out.. Like All These Amazing People Did!

* * *

**DracoSexy** Aw Thank You, Your Review Is Greatly Appreaciated AND it was my first review ! Thank you and keep R&R

**Tru2urheart** Thank you very much.. i appreaciate your input and just keep reading i will update for you.. you get two brownie points ! Thanks for R&R

**Silent-Serpent** Yes, You guessed correctly my dear! Thanks For the Input and R&R Please!

**strawberrygurll** Awww! You bless me! My First Looong Review!! Oh my! I made an impact on someone gasps thank you so much for your kind words, R&R!

**MoNiKa BaTcH **Thank You!I know your completely right about how it has appeal! lol! Keep on R&R

I Love You All! Thanks For The Input -->Love You All..And So Does Draco!! Next Review Draco Will Shout You Out! Oh La La! --

COME ON! THE SEXY MAN HAS SPOKEN! Press the little "review" button on the side…. I promise nothing bad will happen!


	3. Goodies,Pomme De Terres and Pirouettes

I Do Not Own Harry Potter.. I do not think I own harry potter. If I did I would be a rich girl..IF I WERE A RICH GIRL LA LA LAL ALA LALALALALALALALALALA for those of you who do not know Gwen Stefani's work OR have not seen Fidler On The Roof.. FINGER OF SHAME!..But I Still Love You!!

Light yellow dots came across Hermione's vision as she flittered her eyes open and looked down at her watch. 7:30am exactly. Perfect. She yawned and stretched her arms up, and got out of bed to jog over to her bags eagerly to look through her clothing items. She grinned as she fished out white brazillian jeans. She looked through a different bag, throwing various clothing all over the floor as she grabbed her new favorite shirt; a black corset like shirt that tied up (or down) from the stomach up. She grabbed her brown tinged wand from her bag as well, as she slightly tiled her head and thought of the incantations Ginny had taught her on the girl's night.She grinned as she picked up the clothing and undergarments as she walked to the washroom and knocked on the door. The knock remained unanswered. She walked in and threw her clothing on the ground. She rushed into the shower, as steaming water hit her temples and skin. She washed her hair, feeling the shampoo through her wet curly locks and moisturizing her skin with body wash. She quickly turned off the silver taps and jumped out of the bath tub, picked up her wand a repeated a spell, which made her hair now go from lion-like curly locks, to straight breast-length waves of beauty. She smiled, admiring herself in the mirror, as she picked up a towel and dried herself with the fluffy beige towel.

"GRANGER HURRY YOUR ASS UP ITS 8:00 AND I NEED THE SHOWER!" an angry male voice yelled from the room on the right. She sighed, as she realized Malfoy also needed the washroom and picked up her articles and pulled up the jeans. She pulled on a black bra, and brought the shirt over her head and down to cover her body. She grabbed the wand, the towels and the pajamas as she walked over to her side of the door.

"FINISHED MR.GRUMPY GILLS!" She yelled temper mentally as she slammed the door and soon heard the sound of running water and Malfoy's off-key singing. She giggled as she heard him singing a muggle song and she hummed along to the tune.

_My goodies, my goodies, my goodies not MY goodies!_

She heard him screech in a high-pitched voice, as he went into a rap solo. She sighed, thinking maybe these months wouldn't be that bad as she took out her wand and looked at herself in the mirror. She flicked the wand and muttered a spell, as black eye liner surrounded her eyes and blue eye shadow was placed on her eye-lids. She smiled as she struck a model pose and looked down at her watch. It was already 8:30am!

"MALFOY IT'S 8:30! HES GOING TO BE HERE IN 15 minutes! HURRY UP!" she yelled as she knocked brutally on the door, and ran out her own door, running to the television room and looking through her bag to make sure she had everything. She fished out her timetable and sighed as she read the subjects and teachers.

"Granger." Malfoy said, tilting his head and nodding at Hermione as she store at him, without even realizing it. Her eyes grew as she saw his baggy sweater and jeans. His wonderfully blue eyes store right back at her, as they both were surprised at the other's appearance. Overall, he looked pretty damn sexy. He brought over his green bag and took out his timetable as she had.

"You cleaned up pretty well, mudlbood. I would have thought it impossible for someone like _you_ to look like that." He retorted slyly, with a bemused expression drawn onto his pale face.

"Remember the truth. What do you have in your classes?" she asked, ignoring the statement and not looking too much into the fact that in a strange way, he had complimented her. There was immediately tension between them as he came over and sat next to her on the floor .

"Drama: Theoret, Science: Wade, French: Soutif and Gym: Walters…What do you have?" he asked dryly, his voice a tone which tried to indicate he couldn't care less if he had all or no classes with the girl.

"Math: Lovett, Music: Porin, French: Soutif and Geography: Mallet Jones. We have french together." She concluded, as she folded the paper and stood up, as she heard a knock on the door and began to gather her things.

"Congratulations." He snorted, as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, to be greeted by Mr. Wiley.

"Stupid shit-headed son of a bitch. " she mumbled to herself, as she stood up and brushed off dirt from her pants from the floor and walked out the door. She locked the door behind her, and began to run down the stairs, catching up with the two males.

The group walked down the stairs, no one speaking a word as deadly silence and tension was noticed between the male and female from England. They slowly marched out of the apartment complex and climbed into the silver jeep as Mr. Wiley re-started the speech he had rehearsed to them yesterday.

"Now Draco and Hermione, this is a privilege you two have. One mistake, and your gone. We want you to achieve your best grades, and to work as hard as you can. We Want you here-"he re-stated, bringing his hand in the familiar hand over head position.

"-not here." Draco and Hermione shrugged, as they brought their hands low like Mr. Wiley's. He shot a glare at them, as he continued driving, and pulled up into the parking lot of a large, beautiful school.

The school was swamped with students of all colors, styles and originalities, formed in little huddled groups in different areas of the school. The school was large, rectangular and toned to a dark brown color for the walls. The roof was large in area, and was a light beige painted color. Green areas surrounded the front entrance of the school, and tall, straight trees with bright green leaves and pines were positioned all over the areas. The green area was divided by a cement walkway, which lead the students to the front hall. Hermione looked around, casting surprised and awe-struck glances at the tall, perfectly invisibly clear windows that graced the outside world with the pure beauty of the inside. Paintings filled with beautiful colors and shades and shapes of all different miraculous mind-blowing beauty could be seen through the windows as Mr.Wiley cleared with throat.

"We encourage students to use their creativity at this school, and we let grade 12 students paint paintings on the walls. We believe it encourages individualism and is just all out more…Homesy." He smiled, as he began to walk forward, as Hermione and Draco followed him, Hermione still glancing, wide mouthed, as if they were in a utopia of beauty and freedom.

"Close your mouth Granger. You look as if your about to swallow-"he began, but before he could finish his rude statement, someone yelled over him.

"Je M'appelle une pomme de terre. Monique! Bien La!"A/N: yes.. very random.. BUT!! I Love it.. The translation into English for all of you people that don't speak French is : My Name Is Potato. Emily! And Bien La.. Its just a french expression. XD

A tall red headed be-spectacled boy yelled over a crowd of confused people who all gave the boy a raise of eyebrows as he grinned. His face was freckled, and above his hazel-brown eyes that was a silver and green piercing that was stuck through his skin. The girl he seemed to be yelling to turned around, childishly sticking out her tongue as she danced over to him, literally. She spun in pirouettes , her shoulder-length dark red hair twirling around as her bright, blue eyes widened in a grimace. Her freckled face was drawn into a crazy wide smile, as she bit on the tongue out of her mouth. She laughed merrily, as she continued spinning and closed her eyes, spinning in Draco, Hermione and Mr.Wiley's direction. Her eyes still closed, she twirled and twirled, before bumping into Draco, knocking him to the ground with a powerful thump.

Her body positioned directly over Draco, as she fell on top of his well-made chest from quidditch. Chests touching chests, she giggled as she took a second to stare into his beautiful silver eyes. He store back at her, his strong hands suddenly around her waist as they had a moment of simply staring at each other.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm Monique Dobson." She said shyly, bringing her hands up from the position that was over her head and flipping back a wisp of his blonde waves of hair.

_Ah..There it is. The smirk._ Hermione thought, as she saw Malfoy bring his mouth up into his infamous smirk and bring his hands up to move a strand of rogue deep red hair that was placed right above her eye.

"No problem at all, Ms.Dobson. I'm Draco Malfoy, an new exchange student from England." He smiled flirtatiously at her, as he squirmed out from under her, raising himself up and reaching down a hand to help her up. She smiled, taking the hand in hers and she allowed herself to be pulled up by the strong boy.

"Thanks…maybe I'll..see you around. _Draco."_ She smiled, before tracing a line across his chest with her finger and running off the join the boy named "Potato." Hermione watched as Draco store as the girl ran off, a distant glare in his eyes.

"Don't you just _love_ the way Monique said _"Draco"_" he smirked at Hermione, his head brought up in a cocky stance, as Mr.Wiley gave Malfoy a death glare and continued on the walk into the front entrance.

YES! ITS MAGNIFICENT! GOODIES AND BOYS CALLED POMME DE TERRE! BADA BA BA BA! IM LOVIN IT!

Im sick.. So REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME BETTER!

Draco: I didn't sing goodies in the shower for nothing you know..

Hermione: No, you sang it because 1. You think we want your goodies and 2. Because you wanted to.

Draco: **silence** ….. shut up Granger

Hermione: Shut Up.. Ciara…

Emily: SHUT UP YOU SILLY WILLYS!


	4. Pants On Fire And MrsSnape

Chapter 4

The morning went by quickly, they were shown their lockers on the bottom floor (which Draco complained loudly about how cold it was) and they had a few minutes to get their books ready and find their classes.

"Now, oh holy virginal Mudblood." He smirked, as he turned to Hermione, leaning against the locker as he titled his head to face her.

"Don't expect me to sit with you at lunch. I'm going to find some people to sit with in one of my classes, and sit with them. Find your own friends. I'm not talking to you unless it's about something important, or if we're at the apartment. That's all. See you in French Class." He snarled, as he walked away, leaving a confused Hermione as she sighed and looked down at her timetable. She had class in a Portable. Great. She sighed as she began to walk to the portable, looking down and reading. Before she could make sense of what was happening, she found herself bumping into a shoulder as she stumbled hard, bum first, on the tiles of the school's hallway. It was a girl, her short dyed red hair grazed against harsh eyebrows as a look of concern graced her face.

"oh goddess! I'm sorry! " the girl said, taking Hermione's hand as she lifted her up. The girl was wearing all black robes, and her eyes were deeply painted with dark lines. A pentacle necklace was slung from her neck as she smiled at Hermione, helping her up.

"It's fine. I'm Hermione, an exchange student from England. Could you tell me where the portables are?" Hermione asked, as she smiled at the girl, as the stranger pointed at a door near the hallway they were in and a smile danced on her face.

"If you need anything, I'm locker 213 and my name is Maggie. Just find me." She smiled, before running up the stairs with a slight air in her step as Hermione looked at the door and took a step.

"Here We go…"she sighed, as she took a step out into the cold winds and began her way.

------

Draco entered another beige room, as he looked around the nearly empty classroom. There was a girl talking to a blonde boy about something called "Drama Journals" as she flipped through a book as the boy's glazed over eyes looked around the room.

"That's great Maggie, I wrote in mine about the time I worked with Monique, Morgan and Haylie for that family thing. It was so funny! I remember Monique told me she was pregnant for the play, and I was pretending to be STONED! I was just like "Your pants are on fire. It was really funny." He remembered, looking distantly up as he was remembering the moment he was describing, sighing a heavy sigh. The girl named Maggie looked up from the now completely out of it boy, and looked over to Draco, eyeing him from head to toe.

"New here?" she asked politely, as she shook the short dark red hair out of her eyes, as she smiled and got up to greet the new comer. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a black knee-length skirt as eye liner came out from the sides of her face and the pentacle hung loose at her neck.

"Yes, I'm an exchange student from England." he stated, a slight snarl coming out through his speech as he heard the door open and as Maggie raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I just met another girl from England. She seemed nice enough, are you two the only two here?" she asked, crossing her arms, as she smiled at Draco happily and looked around the room.

"No, we're the only two." He sighed, as he looked over at the door as a petite girl walked in, an enormous smile plastered on her freckled face as his eyes grew and the infamous smirk came to his face.

"Hey Monique! How are ya?" Maggie asked in a airy tone, as the girl came over and gave Maggie an enormous hug.

"I've been doing better, Grady and I broke up this morning. I-"she stated, sighing as her voice was overcome with a tint of sadness as she looked over at the boy across from her.

"Draco!" she smiled, looking over at Draco as her eyes grew as did her smile. She was wearing a simple white tank top that read "Foxy" and had a fox in the middle. Her face was slightly brushed with black eye liner and crème toned bases over her eyelids. Her thighs where covered by tight black jeans as she smiled and let go of Maggie's shoulders.

"I don't get a hug as well?" he asked, as slight fake air of grief in his voice as he grinned as she frowned and jumped over to him, giving him an enormous hug. She smiled flirtatiously as she smiled and dropped her bag on the ground. She sat down, as her stomach folded, and she removed her pink and white shoes. They read "Baby Phat" across them, Draco raised an eyebrow at the name on the shoe, but shrugged it off as soon as she realized what she was doing.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" he asked, before realizing that many people were entering the class, and as Monique was, taking off their shoes.

"Mrs.Theoret doesn't want us wearing shoes." She replied in a simple tone, as she looked over to a boy that had just entered the room. She ran over to the boy with curly brown hair and hugged him tightly, almost as if they were more then friends. Draco glared at the boy with knives pointing the way as the boy smiled and patted Monique on the head as she grinned and grabbed his hand, bringing him over to Draco.

"Now Draco, I'd love for you to meet my best friend in the world. You two better get along, because I can already feel I have a _connection_ with Draco. Ted, Draco. Draco Ted." she smiled leaning slightly over to Draco as the two boys nodded their heads at each other.

"Nice to meet you Draco." Ted said with a smile, scratching the tanned skin on his arm as Monique smiled at Draco, flashing blue and orange braces at him. Draco smiled, wondering the many things the braces could do, as his mind was suddenly snapped out of place as Ted began to talk.

"Monique, why did you break up with Grady? He really liked you." He asked, his face over-emotional with concern as he looked the girl over as she slanted her head and looked down at the ground, almost shamefully.

"I started to like someone else." She muttered, very low so no one else could hear except for Draco, Ted and Maggie. Her eyes glanced up as Maggie pulled her into a big hug and grinned.

"Don't worry Monique. Feelings change. People Change." She told the girl wisely, hugging the girl as Draco took a second to reflect on the statement. He looked over at Monique, as he saw her look directly at Ted as Maggie hugged her.

"Who for?" Ted asked in a hush voice, as Maggie let Monique go, and as she glanced up, braving a smile. Her bright blue eyes suddenly switched from calm to worried as she stuttered and looked over at Draco suddenly.

"It was all for Draco." she faked, an heir of pure fake-drama illusioned in her middle-toned voice as she put an arm around Draco jokingly.

"Even though I didn't even know him this morning, I broke up with Grady, for Draco. I knew he was coming, for I had a dream about him and I saw him in all his hotness. He's my _raison d'etre_. I love him, even though I've known him for the grand total of two minutes." she sighed, over exaggerating the word _raison d'etre_ so that a blond girl and red headed boy looked away from their snogging.A/N: I Stole that word from RootbeerFloat ..Im sorry I do not take credit for that Moniqye smiled at the two as if to say, "hello please but out" but in an enormously polite way. Draco smirked as he pulled his arm around the girl confidently as Ted rolled his eyes.

"Oh I know, My dear Monique. The sexual passion is tearing me apart! You are MY passion for life." He smirked, his hand around her waist still, as Maggie and Ted rolled their eyes at the flirtatiousness of the two. Suddenly, Draco pulled her into a dip, as she cried a little whine in a high pitched voice.

"Ew..Monique-" Ted started, but before he could finish a stern voice that reminded Draco of a teacher from Hogwarts broke the silence.

"MS DOBSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT STRANGE BOY? STRANGE BOY! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" the red-headed mistress yelled, her hooked nose casting a shadow against her flabbed skin and rough exterior. Draco's hand immediately left the girl's body, as Monique's face went to a deep shade of red.

"I-I-I.." she stuttered, glancing down at the ground again as Draco grinned at the Muggle he had just gotten in trouble. Draco thought to himself. He could to the nice thing and take the blame. That would get him ahead with the girl and the class. Or, he could stand up for him and the girl, getting neither of them in trouble and taking no blame but glory. Or he could be a prick to her and go along with the teacher. What was the best way to get what he wanted…

"I am not a strange boy. I'm an exchange student from England. That's not the respect I believe I deserve. As well, I don't believe Monique deserves that respect either. She was just welcoming me to the class. If anything, she should receive a round of applause for being so polite. My name is Draco Malfoy." His strong voice said powerfully over Monique's random mumblings as he shot the teacher a glare. The teacher stared with a menacing glare at the two students. Her eyes growing in rage, and decreasing as she curled her lip in a snare, that reminded Draco ever so much of Professor Snape.

"Well then. Sit down. Or have you not noticed that most of the class has already sat down?" she told them coldly, as the four students looked around to notice the classroom of people sitting down. All except for Draco blushing furiously, they found a space in the circle that had been formed and grinned all under their breaths. The morning announcements came and went, as Draco's thoughts drifted to Hermione. How she had changed.. she went from know-it-all bushy-haired virginal bitch, to hot rock-and-roll babe. Though, he would never let her know that he thought that about her, it gave him even more of an excuse to make her life a living hell. He smiled deeply as his thoughts were brushed away as Monique leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, and smirked to himself. Oh Yes. He was very welcomed at the school.

--------------------------------

Well Theres Chappie 4.. I TOLD YOU ALL I HAD MANY CHAPPIES! Hehe.. Love You All!

Emzily


	5. If I Aint Got You NO!

Hermione, On the Other hand was not having such luck. She'd forgotten most of the basic principals of Mathematics during her years at Hogwarts. Most of the class was spent on Hermione remembering B.E.D.M.A.S.read end to end of the story for A/N It Involves a Prize!!as she felt her heart sink as questions 1-32 were assigned. She looked over to a boy and a girl who were gossiping quietly next to her.

"I guess Monique dumped Grady just so she could get with Ted. "Hermione overhead, as the name which he stated sounded oddly familiar. She looked over at a guy and a girl gossiping in the corner. The boy was the boy "Pomme De Terre" from this morning, and his partner in gossip was a cutesy blonde wearing a pink chemise.

"That is SO like Monique. She's nice and everything, it's just sometimes, she gets carry away with her stupid little flavors of the week." the blonde sighed, her bright blue eyes looking at the boy with sadness for their friend.

"I know, Jackie. Did you see her with that new guy this morning? I bet you anything she'll try for him by the end of today." He joked, as he looked over, and suddenly caught Hermione staring at the two, as if she were part of the conversation. Hermione blushed and looked away, packing her things as she heard the bell ring. The girl named Jackie smiled a flashy white smile at Hermione as she whispered something to the boy.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" she asked, her soft, almost soothing voice questioned in a polite, curt fashion.

"Yes, me and the boy you who 'you saw Monique with this morning' are exchange students from England." she answered shyly, still slightly embarrassed at being caught for listening into their conversation. The boy frowned slightly, before jumping over and grabbing her hand.

"Well, sorry for being rude about your friend. I'm Josh Macdonald. Singing is the game, but Math isn't." He smiled, shaking her hand vigourisly as Jackie made her way over. She smiled as well and introduced herself.

"Draco's not my friend. We're more enemies then anything else. At my old school we were enemies, just because I'm friends' with Har-"she cut herself off, realizing she might blow her cover as she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about him though. He had a fan club back in London. All sluts though, if you don't mind me saying that. If that Monique girl is into flavors of the week, then by god they're perfect for each other. A match made in heaven, or hell I should say." She remarked, grinning as she got a excited giggle from Jackie, and an all out mountain of laughter from Josh. They began to walk out of class and make their way into the school, as Josh took a bite of his apple.

"Monique's a very nice person. She really is, you'd probably love her, judging by the whole I've-known-you-for-three-seconds kind of thing. It's just sometimes she gets…"he started, glancing down and searching around as if he were searching around the newly entered school for the finishing statement of his speech.

"Flighty. I'm Jackie. Welcome to Canterbury High School." Jackie finished, smiling and rolling her eyes as Josh skipped as if he were in the land of oz.

"What class do you have right now?" Josh asked, grabbing the timetable out of her hand as he frowned and pointed at the timetable, as he lowered the piece of paper for Jackie to see.

"Porin. Lucky you. He's a bore. Get ready for sleep. Bring a pillow." Josh continued, as Jackie raised an eyebrow and shook her head at Hermione.

"He got kicked out of Porin's class for being a jerk to the substitute with Jordan. Porin's not that bad." Jackie explained, as the three entered the school and were rushed by a mob of mad students on the way to their next class. She grinned as she saw Draco with the same girl from that morning, Monique. Her merry smile looked over at Hermione, as she waved to Hermione as well. Hermione was slightly shocked at the girl's behavior, but smiled and waved back anyways. Draco looked over to see who his new friend of the female gender was waving at. His eyes shrunk and scowled angrily at Hermione, as the glare went unnoticed by Monique who continued talking to Malfoy.

"It's so weird we have Science together too Draco! Mr.Wade is totally cool. You'll love him." she heard the girl cheer, as Hermione tried to surpass a grin but failed miserably when Draco gave an "I'm-happy-your-so-happy-but-school-is-retarded" look at the over-achieving girl. She sighed, as she watched Draco being pulled away, and waved and bid her good byes to Jackie and Josh. She found her next class on the same floor, which was music. She entered the classroom and gasped at the beauty and intelligence of the room.

30 keyboards were placed in four rows, as students entered the room and took a seat at the beautifully carved pianos. They were brown, and on the side the brand was chistled into the dark brown texture. Windows all over the room casted a sleek ray of sunshine to balance off the pianos in sheer awe. In the back of the room, a teacher sat at a black piano, as chalkboards that were undusted as if they weren't being used. He was playing a melody, as if he were welcoming the returning class. She took a seat at a keyboard and smiled as she placed her fingers over the white keys and beamed at the aspect of playing a piano. She had been playing since a young age, as her parents had believed that music at a young age was a way to enhance a child's academic ability in future years. She turned around, as she heard a boy walk in as he came and sat down next to her, unaware of her presence as he nodded his head to the rhythm of his headphones.

He had strawberry blonde hair, and slight red freckles were dusted over his concentrated face. His nose was prudent and strong, yet his cute, boyish good looks struck out a friendly, positive attitude. Though, by his clothing he struck out an "I don't care what you think, I'm a soldier." He was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie He had seemed to notice the girl next to him examining him. He smiled slightly, as he removed the headphones from his ears, and turned off the white device that read "Ipod" as he looked at Hermione with meek interest as she blushed slightly and realized her fingers were still over the keys of the piano as if she were playing. She slid them off the keys as she looked at him.

"Your that new girl from England everyone is talking about, aren't you." He asked, as she shook of the shyness, which she normally never had, and nodded confidently.

"Yeah, I'm Hermione." She told the cute boy matter-of-factly as the boy put his hand outwards and embraced her hand. She shook his hand as he smiled at her.

"I'm Jordan." He greeted in a merry fashion. They store at each other for a few moments, before being interrupted by the sound of Mr.Porin clearing his throat.

"Well class, we have an new student from England in our class. Everyone meet, Hermione Granger." He told them in a excited tone, as he clasped his hands together and looked around the room for the unfamiliar student.

"Ah. Ms.Granger. This is Music class, grade 12. I wasn't really told what level you were at in this class. So could you perhaps shock the class with your skills that you possess, or, if you don't really know that much you could just tell us what you have learnt?" he asked, his voice anxious, as he watched the girl grin and place her fingers expertly on the keys.

"Well, I love the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys, so maybe could I play the melody to that, and perhaps sing along? Just to "shock the class with my skills." She replied, a grin surpassing her cheerful face as she inhaled a breath as she placed the keys on the piano and began the melody.

The music flowed through out the class, as the classical yet relaxed tune rode the air as the students in the class grinned as she noticed her close her eyes.

"That'll do, Ms Granger" Mr.Porin interrupted Hermione before she could start the actual singing, as he nodded his head in improvement.

"But Sir.. I would like to sing along as well?" she asked, as she felt the stare of Jordan on her back, but she chose to ignore it, as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Ms Granger, how do I put this politely?" Mr.Porin asked, as he dabbed a finger on his shaved chin, and stroked the invisible beard.

"No." he replied dully, as Hermione's structure deflated slightly. She slouched, taken aback by the teacher's lifeless response. She sighed, as she felt Jordan's hand touch her shoulder as he cupped his hand to her ear.

"He's just just jealous. Don't worry." He told her as they both grinned, but Hermione looked forward to the class, determined to pay attention and achieve as good grades as she did at Hogwarts. She sighed, as she realized they were being assigned theory, as she took out her pencil and began copying the notes on the board. This was going to be a long music class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chappie 5! Yay! I have had lots of comments in past and present saying how people really want Draco and Hermione together… they are..they are.. I wouldn't have it any other way.

But All In Good Time.

I just don't want to rush things, if you can understand what I'm saying. I think before they can really start to mend and develop feelings is when they both forget or atleast momentarily forget Hogwarts, and are 100 focused on their new lives at Canterbury High School. They have to find and make mutual friends for their paths to cross, because at the moment they still loathe (haha big word) each other. But, Like I promised. That Will ALL CHANGE! Once we find out more about two certain people. R&R and guess who these people are! Now, at the top I mentioned B.E.D.M.A.S. This is a thing in math that we (and by 'we' I mean Me) have been learning for what seems like forever and is just plain retarded. Anyways, if you can send me your review with the answer to what B-E-D-M-A-S is… including what each letter stands for.. you will **drum roll** get a character based on you in the story!! I will determine the 1 winner by how right their answer is, and by how long the review is hehe I Love Nice Long Juicy Reviews. So Please.

And Now.. Draco Has a few comments for all you nice reviewers out there: (My Note, I know I'm not Draco, my friend Kahleb read this and told me it was going to seem as if I were pshyco. Well I cant even spell psyco, I'm not. Im just trying to make it fun. I know I, as a fanfic lover, would love it if someone wrote a comment as if they were them to me)

**Draco: **well hello all you muddies out there. The wonderful and amazing **xoemzxo** asked me to thank all her reviewers out there. Usually I wouldn't because shes a dirty mudblood, but she told me she'd keep my secret about how I sleep with a pink teddy bear named Lucy. Wait. Shit. You didn't see that. No don't go read back.. damn you **xoemzxo**! Oh fuck this.

**sporty12gd4u**: your first because you were one of the original mudblood reviewers that she didn't see in her inbox. Hey you like? Thank you. Keep reading about how hot I am.

**Draco-Fucker**: Oh my.. your name is… great… but she will write more soon. Or else ill find her, and tie a leash to her and parade her around (xoemzxo kicks Draco) I mean.. I ll make sure she writes more.

**zafr0**: well gee, let's think about it. She wasn't saying she didn't know what it was, silly muddy. She knew, she just loves RootBeerFloat's writing so she decided to add that. Oh you love it so far.. do you?! What else do you love… ME RIGHT? (xoemzxo hits Draco with whip) what it was just a question… keep reading this and reviewing it. Maybe it will stop me from getting whipped

**TomsPink**: haha you called her sweetie! But that is very kind.. agh, now I need to wash my tongue. Yes, it is quite different.. isn't it? R&R

**Pigwidgeon188**: Monique is very… let's just she can come between me and that stupid bitchy mudblood who's friends with the boy who will never die and who needs to deflate his oversized scared head.. ten minutes later who I hope a pen explodes in his hair. But I believe Emily has plans for me to shudders develop… FEELINGS for that.. R&R

**FairySecrets**: Yes Me Too.. it is very… "kool".. is it not? Is it "Hot" or "Not".. Im too shagadelic. R&R

**Magickwitch**: oh she will… (Draco grabs whip from xoemzxo and starts whipping) HAHA you are the weakest link.. back to work now!!

Hehe, that was fun. Thanks for reading again

X0x,

Emzily (xoemzxo


	6. Phone Numbers, ToDo Lists And Two Pieces

Draco heard a dim bell ring as he muttered small cuss words and packed up the enormous "Omniscience12" textbook. He looked over at Monique who was in a deep conversation with a boy who had been in their Drama class before. He was dressed in all black clothing and had black hair. He sighed as he remembered that class's excitement. Monique had introduced him to her friends, and Mr.wade had kicked her out of the remainder of the class for speaking out of turn. He had to go through the class alone, but didn't exactly mind as a few girls had came to talk to him and had simplistic conversations of "Hey" and "Sup" with him. He fumed with jealousy for a few moments as he saw Monique grasp into an enormous hug with the black haired boy,. She looked over the boy's shoulder, to see Draco sneering at the two, as she tilted her head questioningly. She motioned for Draco to come over, as he grabbed his bag and slouched his way moodily over to her.

"Well, who's this then." he snapped, as covered the jealousy more with impatience through his tone. She gave him a slightly hurt glare, as the boy raised an eyebrow and checked Draco out.

"This is Kahleb. Kahleb, Draco. Draco, Kahleb." She introduced, still looking slightly put-out as Draco glared at Andy, and as Andy smiled cheerfully waving before turning again to Monique. He grabbed her hands and played with them, before kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Stay strong for me babe. But I gotta jet, love ya!" he explained before bouncing off and running up to another boy with brown hair.

"I love that kid." She sighed before turning to Draco, who gave

her an extremely annoyed glare as he waited for her to pick up her books and her white and pink bag. She looked over at him, as Draco's eyes widened at the view in front of him. The boy was now kissing another boy as he turned around. Draco sighed as he realized why all those things had been done, as he turned and smirked at Monique.

"Where now, Ms.?" he asked slyly, as he walked out the classroom with her and followed her as they walked quickly through the now crowded hall.

"Let's go to the Caf., I need to buy my lunch." She grinned, as she smiled at a girl walking by them and trotted bubbly steps as Draco smirked and looked around as he noticed the rather angry glares sent in Monique's direction or the smiles. He raised his eyebrow as they walked down the stairs, and as Monique sighed and looked over at Draco.

"Hey Draco.." she sighed, as she took out her wallet as they rounded a hallway and the cafeteria came into view. Draco looked up, and realized she was looking down and was suddenly look slight pale.

"What is it?" he asked, though his tone came not as sensitive as it could have. She smiled as she shook her head and looked up.

"Never mind…" she smiled as they stood in line and waited for their food.

"Do you want to call me tonight?" she asked, some confidence penetrating her voice, as on the same tone a shy tint of fear struck through her vocal chords. Draco's eye brow raised in a curious state. The first thought that came across his mind was that she was completely desperate. Why else would she be coming on so strong? But then, she was confident, and took the first step. That was definitely a turn on. He paused for a moment before taking out his cell phone, and finding the address book.

"Number." he replied, not leading on that in fact he was quite content. Here he was, first day of school and he already had a mudblood on his "to-do" list. He grinned as his thoughts drifted, and as he heard her whimper with joy. She purchased a slice of pizza and two cokes, as Draco had slyly flirted his way into the purchase of a soda.

"6.50." the cafeteria lady moodily grunted, as she counted her change and frowned. She handed over all her change, as the cafeteria lady counted the change.

"I will make you pay less." The worker grunted again, as Draco quirked an eye brow at the women.

"Your making me pay more." Monique quipped confidently, as she looked at the price she was being charged and counted her change. "You have 6.50, its 2.50 a piece, and a dollar a coke." The women replied, as Monique looked at the blonde boy beside her for help. He was busy, now staring at a certain brunette who was being given a piggyback ride by a redheaded boy. He growled as he glared at Hermione and the boy.

"Yes, but your making me pay 2.50 more then I need to." She argued, the temper pronouncing itself through her voice, as it snapped Draco back into reality and as he looked over at "the first girl on his to-do list.

"It's 7.00 all together, you gave me 6.50. I make you pay less." The women retorted, frustration also glaring Monique straight in the eye as Monique snarled angrily at the women.

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED? IT'S ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE 4.50!!" she yelled, as the cafeteria line was now deadly quite as the Draco suddenly realised how dense the girl was being.

"YOU HAVE TWO PIECES OF PIZZA, I CHARGE YOU FIFTY CENTS LESS!" the women yelled, as Monique look down at her plate and frowned slightly. Draco snickered slightly, as Monique turned around to glare at him as failed in covering it as a cough.

"Oops… Sorry" she apologised turning beat red. Draco grimaced as she walked away, leaving Draco alone with the now furious cafeteria lady. He faked a smile, before running to catch up with the now hostile girl.

"Monique, I've never seen something that fucking stupid." He put simply, as she smiled and sighed, before sitting down at a nearby table. She nodded impatiently, before taking a bite of a slice pizza and motioning for Draco to sit down. He did, as they began to talk incoherently about non-important things.

"Did…. You have a girlfriend at your other school?" she asked, as she tried to shake the weariness in her voice, as she took another chomp of her pizza and a swig of her coke.

"No, broke it with her before I came here. Thought I might find a beauty here. I guess I did, didn't I." He smirked, now deciding it was the right time to put on the infamous "Malfoy Charm." She blushed again, before placing a kiss on his cheek, as she waved over some friends. A group of girls swarmed around him now, one of the sitting on his lap, and other swarming around to inspect the new boy at school. Monique laughed along as one of the girls made a comment about how the school needed more eye candy. He faked a laugh, as Monique suddenly yelled, and got up and ran over to a boy with red hair and a girl with brown hair.

"JOOOOOOOOOORDAN!" she hollered, running over to the boy as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy who grimaced and squeezed the girl back. The two walked over merrily, as a girl with brown hair followed along, laughing at Jordan as he made poked fun at a boy who walked by them. Suddenly, his eyes became furious snakes of anger, as he realised who the girl following the "Jordan" boy closely who was laughing at the joke.

"So Granger, I see you've found a friend."


	7. Monique’s Father, FilleDeJoies and The S...

Chapter 6

Monique's Father, Fille-De-Joies and The Smartest FishiIn The Sea

Quote of the Chapter:

You don't know how sick you make me 

_You make me fucking sick to my stomach_

_Everytime I think of you I puke_

_You must just not know_

_You may not think you do, but you do_

_Everytime I think of you I puke_

_-_**Eminem "Puke" - Encore**

Hermione glared maliciously at Malfoy, as he smirked coherently as Monique and Jordan laughed about something. Jordan was quite a character, Hermione thought to herself. She frowned as she saw Monique raise an eyebrow at him, as she suddenly gave a "why are you being like this" kind of glare to him, and suddenly slapped him hard across his face. People store in shock at Monique as she turned on her heal, and muttered something to Malfoy before they both walked quickly out of the cafeteria, Monique obviously in tears and Malfoy obviously very annoyed he wasn't banging her senseless by now.

"She shouldn't be acting like a slut already with that new kid. God, she can be so slutty sometimes. Last night she called me crying, you know yesterday was the day her dad died. I told her I might be moving and she just kept crying. She doesn't care about anyone EXCEPT for herself." He complained, as many people gave him dirty looks as they ran off to find the girl now in tears. Hermione now had a huge distaste for the Jordan boy. Suddenly, she felt hands wrap around her eyes, and a low male voice whisper in her ear.

"Je M'appelle une pomme de terre. Tu t'appelle un fille-de-joie." The voice whispered, as Hermione bursted out laughing, creating eyes all around the room to give her strange regards as the hands were suddenly pulled from her eyes, and she was met with the hazel eyes of the boy from before, Josh. She smiled, as they nodded their heads, before Josh turned to Jordan.

"I heard what you said. You touch her, or talk to her, and I swear to god, you're going to wish you really were moving. Give her a break you self-obsessed prat, her dad died, she had more to think about then if you were moving. You lie so much she probably didn't even believe you." He snapped at Jordan, before he tugged on Hermione's hand and pulled her away from Jordan, who was now standing alone.

"Let's go find Monique. I'm one of her close friends, I know where she'll be." He said, before strolling quickly through the cafeteria, still holding Hermione's hand as he pulled her through the jungle of people. They walked down a staircase, so that they were on the bottom floor, as they heard a female voice sobbing and a male voice saying what an idiot someone was. They turned the corner, and underneath the stairs, Monique and Malfoy were sitting. Josh let go of Hermione's hand as he inched forward towards Monique.

The sight was truly something she wished she had a camera for. Monique was sobbing by herself, as Draco was a few shuffles of the bum away from her. She was sobbing, her arms wrapped around her and face over colored with red. Josh ran over to her and sat down next to her.

"Do you guys mind giving us some privacy for a few minutes?" Josh asked, as Draco mumbled in agreeance and Hermione nodded. They walked around the bend, as Draco sighed and sat down on the stairs.

"First bloody day of school, and I've already seen a bloody muggle cry. I need some rum." He spat, his legs set apart, as he store down at the gray cement stairs as Hermione rolled her eyes and continued standing.

"Don't you feel at least a LITTLE bit of sadness for her? It sounds like that Jordan kid wasn't what I thought he was in the whole 80 minutes I knew him. " she asked, keeping her tone mutual as she decided she rather not get in an argument right at this moment with him, while there was another girl close to them, bawling her eyes out over a complete git.

"I don't need fucking advice from a mudblood like you." He snapped, before standing up and walking up the stairs, mumbling non-related curses about what a pugly, stupid mudblood she was. She yet again rolled her eyes, as she heard Monique summon the two back in to see her.

"Malfoy…err.. I mean Draco, had to… go to…. The…little boy's room." She lied quickly, before sitting down next to Monique underneath the cramped staircase.

"He's in my french class, so when I see him I'll apologize for randomly crying on him. I'm Monique by the way." She smiled, as she looked up, and Hermione smiled back at the girl who had finally stopped her blubbering. Josh mumbled something about finding Draco, before rushing off, leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm Hermione. Listen, from the whole 80 minutes I talked to Jordan, he seemed really egotistical, don't worry about him. He's an idiot, and if he's going to treat you like that he's not worth your time. If you made a list of all the good points and bad points of him, you'd realize that someone that makes you cry, isn't worth your time at all." She told Monique, as Monique nodded and placed a smile on her slightly red face, as her bloodshot eyes closed for a moment, before opening and looking at Hermione.

"I know I don't really know you, but thanks. How about I show you around the school and we can have some "girl time"?" she asked, before standing up, and cursing as she hit her head on the ledge, making Hermione giggle.

"I'm not the smarted fish in the sea." She shrugged, before linking her arm with Hermione's as they skipped out of the place under the stairs, as Monique yet again hit her head on the ceiling.

Draco walked quickly up the stairs, cursing the day he ever even looked at Granger. Sure, she may have become a super-hot punk, but she had no place to say what he should be feeling. The real question was, what WAS he feeling? Half of him wanted to hit Monique and tell her to stop complaining and go and beat the ass of that Jordan fellow, the other half of him wanted to hold her and tell her it was alright and go kick the ass of that Jordan bitch himself. But, god forbid he did that. He was a Malfoy, he didn't show emotion. He would call Monique that night, pretend to care that she was hurting, then ask her out. Fuck her minds out, then dump her for the next hot piece of ass, regardless of how much it hurt her. He refused to let her inside his mind, no matter how nice or naïve she was. That's just how he was. No one had ever really been worth the time to get inside his mind, they had only seen him as Draco, the prince of slytherin. Holy sex god with too much money they to know what to do with. He truly didn't care about Monique, he sighed as he admitted it to himself. But then why was he thinking about her now? Wondering if she was still crying? Maybe Josh had gotten to her? Maybe Josh was wiping away her tears right now! Looking into her eyes, before closing his eyes and lowering his lips-

"No" he thought to himself, he didn't care. Monique was just the Pansy Parkinson of this school. Sure, she was nice and civil to people (though Pansy was the opposite). Sure, she was decently pretty. What did he care. He wasn't supposed to care. His father had made sure of that. He closed his eyes, as his muscles hunched at the thought of his father. He had always taught him to never convey emotions, because showing emotions was showing weakness. Fools who loved, ended up fools who were dead. There was still a battle back at Hogwarts, and he had a mission to complete. He had his orders from Father. He had to complete them. He could not, would not, let a pretty little muggle, or a newly hot mudblood get in his way. He sighed as he reached his locker and looked through his school bag, pretending to be looking for something as his mind drifted off to think of his mission.

His father had sent an owl after he had told him about this retarded trip he had be chosen to go on, and how it was very much so against his will. But, his father had come up with a plan. Draco frowned, as he thought of how much he detested his Father. His father was the reason he had these walls around him. But in the end, his mind told him his father was right. Falling in love always meant hurting. Malfoys did not end up hurting, they did the hurting. His life would be so confusing without those simple rules. He would not develop feelings for Monique, because he knew he was simply playing with her mind, just like he was played with everyone's mind. Yet, sometimes he felt as if he trusted her. She seemed genuinely nice, and so far, it seemed as if she liked him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar giggle, and a familiar female voice saying "the answer is no." As he turned around and shook his head in disbelief.

Monique, Canterbury's girl-next-door with Hogwart's know-it-all mudblood, Hermione Granger. They were both laughing at something which had to be absolutely hilarious as he saw that Monique was laughing so hard it looked as if she were about to collapse from laughing. She was holding her stomach, and Hermione was bright red from laughing for so long.

_Why the fuck are those two here. And why the fuck are they friends?_ He thought to himself, as suddenly one of his questios was answered for him. Hermione spun the combination of the lock on her locker next to him, as Monique smiled and waved flirtatiously at Draco.

"Draco. I'm sorry for crying and making you uncomfortable, I really didn't mean to, it's just that Jordan Is a dumby and can be so cruel sometimes. He's starting to say I was talking about him and stuff when I wasn't… and he didn't even ask me if I did, he just presumed it. I'm really sorry, and I hope it doesn't stop you from calling me tonight?" she asked, as she slipped her arms around his shoulders, as Draco's eyes widened in shock. Did he care for her? What was he talking about? He's known her for what, 3,4 hours now? How can you have feelings for someone that you've known for such a little amount of time? Thoughts raced through his head? He could do what his heart was telling him to say, or his mind. He could totally play this girl, tell her exactly what she wanted to hear, and get laid in the action. This would be him being cruel, and toying with her emotions; his specialty.

"Your beautiful even when you cry, did you know Monique? I miiight be busy tonight, but I can try to get a few minutes to call you." he smirked handsomely. Hermione rolled her eyes from behind her locker, as Monique blushed and turned her back to Draco. He saw Monique's eyes glance down to her watch as she jumped on spot, and backed away from the two lockers and swore.

"French is in 2 minutes guys, I gotta jet and get my shit, see in you a few." She yelled, before running away and cutting a corner.

"I know what your doing to Monique, don't fuck with her emotions Malfoy. She's an actual decent person, don't you dare even start try to fuck with her emotions, so you can fuck her in your bed." She told him, an angry glare squaring with Draco as he slammed his locker and leaned back onto it.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about Granger." He lied his tone too innocent, his voice obviously fake, as she slammed her locker and they both looked at their timetables and she sighed.

"We're on the second floor; our french is on the third." She said, as they walked down the corridor and found a flight of stairs. He nodded, as they walked up the stairs in unison, as Draco cursed at a boy who walked into him.

"Bang off you bloody muggle!" Draco yelled at the boy, as the boy with the blonde hair raised an eye brow continued walking. Hermione coughed a laugh, as she saw Draco raise an eye brow at the boy and flip him the finger.

"They don't know what muggle means, remember?" she said, as Draco suddenly seemed to realize who he was walking with.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked coldly, before pumping his legs into a run, as she saw him open the door at the top of the stairs, and turn the corner, and walk into a noisy room. She sighed, realizing even if Monique and Draco were friends, her and him would never get along. She opened the door, as she saw Josh and waved at him. He blushed and waved back, as he continued walking by her, and blew back a kiss, jokingly. She joined him in a blush, as she turned the corner, and found the door Draco had walked into. She walked in, and dropped her books onto an empty desk at the front of the class.. She turned her head, to realize Monique and Draco were having another one of their flirtatious conversations at the back of the class, as she saw Monique wave her over, and as Draco rolled his eyes, though it went unnoticed by Monique. She sighed, walking over. This was going to be a long class.


	8. Confessions

-Confessions-

This story is going no where, its cool to have a different idea and stuff, and im really proud of the chapters I HAVE done, but I'm starting a new, really fluffy, tragedy between Hermione and Draco called "We Could Be Heroes" This story is really hard to keep going, because in truth, im not being a good author to you guys. All the characters in this are based on actual people, ie. Jordan is an actual person who I'm friends with. AND monique's argument with him was my way of dealing with my anger's Of Jordan.. he read the chapter, and I felt extremely bad about it, because he deserves a million times better then that. Jordan, if your reading, im really sorry. Also, it's just too OOC no matter how hard I try to make it IC, because Draco we all know would not go to a muggle high school, and if he did, he would curse every muggle in sight. He definetely would not be "flirting with the enemy" so to speak. I'm sorry. BUT!! If any of you wish to use this idea, I would be more then happy to let you use this, or continue writing this story if you wished. Write Me a Nice Review about the story and why you think you could become the writer, and I will inform you of the future ideas I had for it, or ill just give you the story and such. Thank you for your beautiful reviews you beautiful people! Look out for my next story ------ We Could Be Heroes Staring Draco & Hermione (OF COURSE!)


End file.
